frozen_dragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shiela Winters Haddock
Backgound "Brave and fearless, Everything that the couple had wished for. With the ability to control water at her own '' ''will, the princess is now ready to face the world." -Elsa's narration Princess Shiela of the Two Isles (Full name is Shiela Winters Haddock) was the daughter of Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Princess Elsa of Northuldra. Born as the opposite of the two, Shiela was fearless, strong-willed, and brave when it comes to battle and anything that is related to danger. Although different than her parent's personalities, Shiela was also intelligent and sings from the moment she was crawling. "A girl of many talents" as anyone called her, she uses her talents to help the others. And when her enemy and rival, tried to cause the island of Berk and Arendelle to form an adversary against each other, she risked her life to save them and expose the truth. After a few years, Hiccup and Elsa gave a word that Shiela is free to explore the world and that she's finally ready. She then says goodbye to her parents and her mind was set to explore the world. The Masquerade Trio Shiela appeared the entire season as one of the main protagonists. Upon knowing that she could travel through time and still strong-willed and fearless as ever, she helps her mother, Elsa and also assists her and their new friend, Evelynn in saving the world against the vile Lissandra. The Mask of Aqua Quamuis (Literary known as Lustrous Water) chose her to be the blue Masquerade. At this form, she controls the water with only a swipe of her finger. Though Lissandra stole her mask, she finally retrieved it and and earned it's trust. She and her allies defeated Lissandra. In the end, Shiela decides to stay in the the timeline she's in to explore the world a bit and to spend more time with her mother, Elsa, who teaches Cereza. The Masquerade Trio 2 Shiela and Elsa trained the young Cereza while Evelynn became a vigilante at the League. The two teaches Cereza the Bullet Arts and The Way of the Umbra Witch which the child learned quickly Shiela then watches along with her mother, Elsa as Cereza and Jeanne battle. After the battle was over, Shiela watched Cereza triumphed over Jeanne then she and Elsa told Cereza everything and that the young lass was ready. Shilea then changes Cereza's name to Bayonetta. Later on, Shiela learned that Lux became an Elementalist. She and Elsa contacted her immediately and the discovered that Elsa was also an Elementalist. After Lux's birthday, Shiela and the others went home when Scarlet's monsters were wrecking havoc. Shiela and the others fight but the ened up dead at the hands of Arcelia. Now, Shiela's soul rest on Aqua Quamis, her mask. Physical Appearance Shiela is at the age of 16, has a tall and slender build, bluish-green eyes, rosy cheeks, thin lips, long golden brown hair, a small nose, and very pale skin without any signs of freckles. Her face is the mirror image of her mother. She bore a striking resemblance to Elsa, only with a different hair style hair color. In her Aqua Princess state, Shiela wears her hair in a loose French braid that is swept over her left shoulder, tied with a hair band with a water-shaped crystal on it. She wears a blue off-the-shoulder dress made out of water with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice, and translucent powder blue sleeves. She also wears water-made kitten heels and, attached to the back of her bodice, wears a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of water which is decorated with large raindrops. Shiela still wears the same makeup as before. In The Masquerade Trio, Shiela undergone a huge change. She mostly wears a topless school uniform exposing her halter neck underwire blue bra, blue gloves, blue mini skirt, blue knee high socks with white lines on the side, and a strap-type cigarette high heel school shoes, although she wears a complete uniform within the school premises. But she only wears a complete set if she's in school. On most occasions, she shows off her topless form in school if she changed into her Masquerade Form or during the time when she performed a special song in their gymnasium at Part 7. When she achieve the Ultimate Masquerade form known as Lustrous Water Form, Shiela is wearing her usual off-the-shoulder with single spiked golden armor. Her bodice was seperated into three colors, navy blue, blue, and gold. Her back was now partly expose. Her fingernails was now exposed and it's pink in color. Still attached to the back of her bodice was a long transparent floor-sweeping cape of water. She also has a navy blue core and blue exterior diamond-shaped golden belt. Her skirt was designed in navy blue and gold wave-like pattern in the lower section. She wears a blue to navy blue with a golden diamond-shaped knee high boots with cigarette high heels. Personality There is a huge difference between the personality of Shiela and her parents. She is very energetic and fearless resulting to her promise to protect Elsa while Hiccup is away. She inherited some of her mother's personalty that make as a "social icon" to the public, in Arendelle, Berk, or other places or timeline she was. But added to her was her sassy and sexy nature. Even Elsa was amazed at this. But Shiela uses those two when she wants an information or in a contest. But sometimes, she does it for fun or when the time Baby dares her to do a sexy pose in Dare 2. Role in the crossover As a daughter and the next heir, Shiela practices her skills and talent to help the kingdom safe and open for everyone. By and by she learns a lot and even fight the big guys when they enraged her. Her strength also proves that nobody has to underestimated the ones who are oppressing the weak. In the Masquerade Trio, the battles and problems helps her to learn and grow. As Evelynn's best of friends, Shiela also helped her when she was in trouble. The Star Gurdian's Lulu and Poppy called her auntie because she treated them like their were her nephews and make her a role model for the future Star Guadrians like them. She also has a passion for music that's why she's a compatible match for Elsa after Anna's death. And also she's determined to end the world's conflict. Gallery Scan0004 1.png Scan0009.png Shiela 3.png Shiela.png Scan0003.png Shiela Render.png Scan0007.jpg 003 (3).png IMG20191004_11474200.png Slideshow Scan0009.png Shiela Render.png Scan0007.jpg Scan0003.png Scan0004 1.png Shiela.png Shiela 3.png Shiela.jpg Scan0010.png 003 (3).png Trivia * Shiela's main weakness was electricity. It wasn't mention why in the story but because her power was water, electric attacks will render her useless. * She's mistaken for Anna because of their similarities to each other in which Elsa denied. * Her character design was based on Elsa but has undergone some modifications including her hairstyle. * Elsa wishes the her child's powers will be different from her. That is why Shiela's power was water instead of ice. * Her favorite color is blue because it also reflects her powers. Whereas Elsa's favorite color was sky blue. * She also has a pet. A baby dragon from Toothless and Snowstorm and named it Aquamarine. * The name of her mask was not mention in the entire story but it will be revealed later in the 2nd sequel. * Her name was the combination of Hiccup and Elsa. Also her eye color was a combination of the couple's eyes. * When enraged, she will toss a thing 10 times her size as shown in the story when the vampires kidnapped Elsa. * What's also special about her is her ability to fly. Hiccup an Elsa were very surprised after she learned this. * She has a customized blue Subaru WRX. Elsa has an icy-blue STI of the same brand. * She was an original character and doesn't have a movie yet but she was shown on many books. * Gilross Jim Corros made her as Elsa's reflection whenever the people saw her, she'll be mistaken for Elsa. * He made many attempts until he was succeded on making a concept art. * Her Ultimate Masquerade Form was based on Gilross' design of her Berkelian/Arrendellian Outfit. * No one voiced her yet but on Gilross' Facebook account her voice resembles Baby from Sister Location. ** When she sings, she has a voice to that of Ariana Grande. * When she dances, her dance moves resembles Jennifer Lopez. * Due to her being energetic, she always performs both of her talents. Links Shiela-Hiccup and Elsa's Daughter Ask Shiela Winters Haddock References ↑ The Masquerade Trio written by Gilross Jim Corros (September 10,2016) ↑ Ask or Dare Us written by Gilross Jim Corros (September 10,2016)